Zeit des Aufruhrs
by muggel-MIRI
Summary: Severus bemerkt Hermione Grangers Starren, und begreift schnell, dass sie unglücklich verliebt ist - in ihn. Er fasst einen Entschluss...


**Beschreibung: **Severus bemerkt Hermiones Grangers Starren, ihre Neugier an seiner Person- als sie sich auf einer Party droht lächerlich zu machen, begreift er wie unglücklich verliebt sie in ihn ist. Erst zögert er, weil sein Pflichtgefühl ihn ermahnt, doch dann - von dem Gefühl der Endlichkeit, das auf seine Seele lastet - dazu verleitet, bittet er sie zu sich. Er nimmt sie auf eine Reise in seine Vergangenheit, seine Abgründe und seine Hässlichkeit. Doch bei dem Versuch sich zu entzaubern, gelingt es Hermione ihm einen Spiegel vor zu halten. Und er beginnt etwas zu begreifen…

* * *

**- Zeit des Aufruhrs-  
**

* * *

**Prolog**

Manche Menschen hielten die Schreie der Thestrale für unheilvoll. Vielleicht taten sie es, weil die meisten von ihnen den Tod noch nicht gesehen hatten. Dinge, die man nicht kannte, und nicht zu erfassen vermochte, machten Angst. Und selbst Angst an sich war nichts, das zu erfassen war. Angst war nichts anderes als ein großes Vorurteil.

Man schloss die Augen und versagte sich damit die Wahrheit.

Der verbotene Wald war voll von Wesen, die man als Zauberschüler fürchten lernen sollte, und doch gab es einen Grund warum sich kaum einer von ihnen davon abhalten ließ, sich dort hinein zu schleichen, um einmal einen Zentauren oder eine andere der Kreaturen zu sehen.

Es war das Wissen um etwas, das die Angst erträglicher machte und sie angenehm unterstrich.

Seine Schuhspitze wippte leicht auf dem laubbedeckten Boden. Die Luft roch nach Moos, Regen und Seewasser. Er liebte den Geruch aus ausklingenden Sommers, der sich zwischen den ersten Frost des nahenden Winters schlich. Dieser Frost schien die Seele zu reinigen.

Ein weiterer Thestralenschrei brach aus dem Wald hervor, hallte über das Wasser und verlor sich in der Einsamkeit dieser entlegenen Stelle.

All diese Kreaturen hatten ihre Regeln, auch wenn einige von ihnen gefährlich waren, so waren sie dennoch selbst in der Bedrohung, die von ihnen ausging, einzuschätzen – ihr Handeln war nicht von Kaltblütigkeit oder Machtstreben genährt, sondern von dem Wunsch für ihren Platz in dieser Welt zu streiten, für ihre Würde und ihre Selbstachtung. Das war alles.

Severus verstand sie gut, vielleicht besser als damals, in seinen Jugendjahren- als er kaum mehr gewesen war- als ein Suchender, der das dümmste und unlogischste von allem tat. Die Augen geschlossen zu halten. In den seltensten Fällen hatte das Suchen mit geschlossenen Augen Erfolg.

Viel öfter tappte man dabei in Fallen.

Mit einer bedachten Bewegung holte er seinen Zigarillo hervor und steckte die Packung weg. Er ignorierte das klamme Zittern, das ihn erfasst hatte. Er konnte von sich behaupten, dass ihn so gut wie nicht aus der Bahn warf.

Manchmal kam ihm dieser Stolz primitiv vor, doch in manchen Stunden, brauchte er ihn wie eine Droge, dieses Gefühl einer Hand auf der Schulter- selbst wenn es seine eigene war.

Bewunderung.

Wie sinnlos zu leugnen, dass er nicht viele Dinge lieber mochte, als bewundert zu werden. Davor kamen nur noch ein Glas guten schottischen Whiskeys, eine Scheibe Brot mit Himbeermarmelade, ein Essen mit dem Kollegium oder mit einer Frau zu vögeln.

Er drehte den Zigarillo kurz in seiner Hand und zündete ihn dann mit einem _incendio_ an. Er schmeckte gut. Beruhigte ihn. Vielleicht brachte ihn der Tabak auch um.

Bewunderung und Unwissen lagen haarscharf nebeneinander.

Natürlich hatte er es nicht sofort bemerkt, denn er selbst wusste nur zu gut, wie wenig sensibel er in Bezug auf andere Menschen sein konnte. Er hatte vom Tod geträumt, drei Tage lang, danach war er aufgestanden, hatte gegessen und unterrichtet, mehr als ein stetiges Funktionieren war es nicht gewesen. Immerhin hatte er einen ordentlichen Unterricht abgeliefert, aber das Gefühl der Zufriedenheit hatte sich einfach nicht einstellen wollen.

Nicht zu empfinden.

An manchen Tagen wäre es ein wahrer Segen gewesen, doch in diesen Stunden, in denen er durch das Klassenzimmer wandelte und ihm ferne Erinnerungen in seine Konzentration drangen, ihn weniger gut unterrichten ließen, als er es gekonnt hätte, stand es diesem Traum, der ihn heimgesucht hatte in keinster Weise nach.

Als Dumbledore verkündet hatte, dass er dieses Fach unterrichten würde, hatte ihn ein zartes Gefühl der Freude ergriffen, eine kleine Version dessen, was ein glücklicher Mensch seiner würdig erachtet hätte. Ein kleines Erwachen, das Heben des Kopfes, Verheißung.

Er würde nicht länger nur der routinierte Mann aus dem Zaubertrankunterricht sein. Er würde wieder dieses Kribbeln spüren, diese eine Ouvertüre der erfüllenden Geschäftigkeit. Und, ja, er würde streng sein, so streng, wie es diesem Fach gebührte. Sie würden ohne Respekt vor der Gefahr niemals ihre Grenzen ausloten. Die Angst vor ihm war das einzige, was er ihnen geben konnte.

Nicht wie Lupin.

Er hatte sie reden hören, denn man brauchte keine Langziehohren, um das leise hastige Tuscheln zu hören, kurze scheue Blicke, die auf seiner Gestalt lagen.

Nicht wie Lupin.

Die Angst vor ihm.

Nein, er wollte nicht ihr Freund sein. Er wollte sie für Dummköpfe halten, wenn ihm danach war und sie sollten ihn verfluchen. Es war ein Spiel, das sich von selbst spielte und das ihm seine Kraft nicht raubte.

Anfangs hatte er es nicht für mehr als einen Zufall gehalten, dass sich ihre Blicke trafen – und er hatte sie nicht beachtet. Es waren mit Arbeit angefüllte trübe Herbsttage gewesen. Alle kamen in diesen Tagen in Hogwarts an, hatten noch die Geschichten aus den Ferien im Gepäck, und liebten es, sich das Erlebte zu erzählen.

Eine ganze Woche hatte er seinen Lehrplan ausgearbeitet und auch im Geiste machte er sich wo er ging und saß, Notizen und Ergänzungen, eilte manchmal des Abends in die Bücherei, um einem Geistesblitz Nahrung zu geben.

Doch alle Bücher konnten diesem Fach nicht das geben, was es benötigte. Leidenschaft, Herz und Verstand.

Nicht wie Lupin.

Nicht zu empfinden.

Niemand sah ihn auf diese Weise an. Mit diesem unverhohlenem Interesse, das nicht einmal die schnelle, scheue Flucht vor der Härte seines Blicks verbergen konnte.

Niemand hatte Interesse ihm in die Augen zu sehen oder daran, ihm standzuhalten, genauso wie niemand Lust hatte, seine Hand zu lange in einen Flamme zu halten.

Niemand erwartete etwas anderes, als ein Gefühl des Unmuts, und des sich Fügens, manche nichts als das Gefühl der unentrinnbaren Angst.

Es war von selbst gegangen. Es war einfach gewesen. Und furchtbar bequem, eine Festung zu sein.

Es waren auch nicht die ersten Blicke dieser Art gewesen. Nein. Er wusste zu gut, um seine Erscheinung und was sie in einem Mädchen auslösen konnte. Er ignorierte sie. Es fiel ihm leicht sie nicht an sich heran zu lassen. Es wäre dumm gewesen, sich von jugendlicher, oberflächlicher Neugier gerührt zu fühlen. Er hatte keinen Sinn dafür- es war immer das gleiche Spiel, aber ein Spiel, das er nicht zu spielen gedachte.

Ein beschissen dummes, eitles Spiel für dumme kleine Jungen. Nein, er hatte keinen Sinn dafür. Ihr Blick war nie mehr gewesen, als ein Augenpaar unter vielen, etwas, das an ihm vorbeizog, nichts, das ihn länger beschäftigte, als die Sekunden, die sie ihm abnötigte, um sich in seinem Unterricht mit ihren seitenlangen Antworten hervor zu tun. Immer hatte sie dabei ihren Körper durchgestreckt- ihr hässliches Streberkinn von sich gereckt, und sah ihn auf diese Weise an, die auf Biegen und Brechen ein Lob einforderte. Jahr um Jahr. Woche für Woche.

Er hatte es ihr nie gegeben, denn er verabscheute Gewalt.

Dann war ihr Blick mutiger geworden.

Es war einer dieser Tage gewesen, an denen das Licht, die Welt mit einem Mal in eine völlig andere verwandelte. Tage an denen der Schleier der Routine abfiel und man spürte, dass sich etwas rühren konnte.

Sie sah ihn forschend an. Eine Sekunde zu lange, als dass es derselbe Blick sein könnte, den andere ihm zuteil werden ließen. Es war etwas Scheues darin, vielleicht auch Angst, aber das alles konnte die unverhohlene Neugier darin nicht überdecken.

Natürlich hatte er versucht, nicht darüber nachzudenken, aber obwohl er sich für einen begabten Zauberer hielt, konnte auch er keine Gleichgültigkeit herbeizaubern.

Ihr Blick war schwer. Manchmal schien er sich in ihn hinein schummeln zu wollen.

Gestern hatte es zum ersten Mal in diesem Schuljahr ein Sonnenstrahl durch das Kerkerfenster in den Klassenraum geschafft. Er hatte sich in ihre Augen gestohlen, ganz kurz, und das satte helle Braun hatte aufgeleuchtet, wie ein Bernstein, der mit einem Mal von Licht überschwemmt wird. Am Abend in seinen Räumlichkeiten, als er ein paar letzte Aufgaben erledigte, hatte er begriffen, dass er sich an ihre Augenfarbe erinnerte.

Tbc…

* * *

_Hey,_

_das ist die Einführung zu meinem neuen Machwerk, wie immer mit wenig Handlung und viel Innenleben. Das Konzept werde ich mir in den nächsten Wochen noch genauer zurechtlegen. Ich werde in der nächsten Zeit erstmal keine Zeit haben, auf vorbeizuschauen. Wenn Interesse besteht, werde ich das hier auf jeden Fall weiter schreiben. _

_Liebe Grüße_

_Miri_


End file.
